Tú Mirada
by Lionel'di Ange
Summary: Que pasaría si nociera antes de que.tú realmente lo hubieses sabido(?) La historia s personajes muy pocos comunes


Autor: Lionel

Género: Romance.

 **Tú mirada**

Tú mirada aquietada hermosura que atraen mis ojos, que visten galantemente la triste sensación de no tenerte a mi lado; neurálgico colores del alba que amplifica a mi vida enigmas y tentaciones inexplicables de poder existir a tú andurrial. Lionel'di Ange

Los celestiales colores de la primavera anegaba la beldad Konoha, agraciada en la existencia y única en su vivir. Corría el mandato del tercer Hokage, sus canas de sabiduría regían la aldea de manera ilustre. Las nubes de tintes blancos en el cielo azulino formaban jubilosas representaciones.

Un infante rebosante de lozanía tirado en el verde pasto, suave y exótico paisaje acompañado por el dócil viento; que mecían las flores de aquí para allá, pensaba fugazmente en un viaje que realizó hacía tan solo dos semanas, pero que estaban tan fresco en su mente como rocío matutino.

── ¡Que problemático!

Su voz reflejaba en él un vacio indescriptible e ineficaz, triste y alejado. Su talante indiferente funcia con él un gran desanimo y un sentimiento inefable. La proximidad de su sentir latía en aquellos momentos en Suna, aquel viaje aunque sencillo; tranquilo y pasajero fue también la razón aquel comportamiento tan fuera de lo común. Sus ojos reflejaban una contemplación incesante, un momento intangible y corto de aquel soplo de tiempo.

── ¡Por qué ella!

Sus pensamientos fugitivos recordaban esos días en que con su padre hicieron una visita al Yondaime Kazekage de la arena, para él sería un viaje aburrido y triste. Su madre lo insto a ir, con la intención de conocer otros lugares. Pero el destino jugaría con él, y pondría en duda su existir, y que cada minuto valoraría su subsistencia en este plano temporal cargado de aflicciones y maldad, donde apenas hay una lucecita de esperanza llamada "Amor" aquella que hace perder razones, aquella que es la única lícita de pelear. La única guerra se puede ganar eternamente y no es perecedera. Batallas y victorias efímeras que poco a poco… derriba muros y obstáculos se lograría el éxito.

Un sentimiento que nace del alma y hace reconsiderar la supervivencia de aquellas a quienes invaden, uno que espera, tolera, perdona, y que es agradable y bondadoso. Aquel que es el dominante; pero no duradero en los humanos, que al principio es bello pero solo el tiempo dirá si será eterno y si tomamos una buena elección.

Un pequeño instante de tiempo cambio su vida, y demolió las barreras de su corazón para entrar en su interior y desordenar su cotidianidad. En esos días solía ver las nubes del cielo azul, sin saber que cambiaría su mirada. Pero allí estaba tan solo unos metros de su padre y el kage de esa aldea. Una chica de cabello rubio mirada profunda, rebelde de matices verdes jade, peleaba con su hermano quien parecía usar maquillaje de guerra.

── ¡Kankuro déjame en paz!

Gritó ella al ver como su hermano le quitaba sus amadas coletas, y dejaba ver su blando pelo de tonos áureo tapaba sus ojos verdes, y daba la imagen de una chica tímida y deleznable que lloraba incesantemente, su padre al ver la situación mando a los dos que se retiraran de aquel lugar. Él solo vio al salir aquella chica un mechón tapaba sus verdes iris. Él pudo apreciar en su interior a una persona incomprensible que vivía a la sombra de sus hermanos y padre, que quería ser libre. En su mente solo repetía las palabras "Que problemático", pero en todo el viaje no dejo de pensar en aquel lugar, aquel momento, aquella oportunidad de poder apreciar un nuevo sentimiento iluso para él.

Aun así en todo el viaje regreso se apreciaba un niño mas distraído de lo normal, quien de vez en cuando llegaba a voltear a su derecha y anhelar el día de volver a ver su mirada inquietante y dominante sobre su corazón. Todos los días de la escuela, él apartaba unos instante a ver las delicadas nubes del cielo que quizás traigan la forma de aquella contemplación momentánea, tirado en el pasto ve aquellas nubes que le cambiaron la vida hacia unos días.

── Espero volver a verte.

Repetía esa frase una y otra vez antes de irse a su casa, guardando un pequeño mechón que la brisa le regalo, un pequeño pedacito de ella, un presente de la vida para que la recordara para siempre. Un obsequio dorado que siempre atesoraría en su vida.

Unos 20 años más tarde…

Aquella mirada que en su corazón guardaba de aquel instante aún la conservaba ahora, junto a él una chica de cabellos ambarinos, quien tenía asida de la mano a un joven de cabellos negros y mirada vaga, con un videojuego. Iban a Suna a visitar a Gaara su cuñado y a sus sobrinos. Estando allá era una costumbre recordar viejos momentos que los llevaron a ser lo que eran. Un álbum de recuerdos se abrió para ellos, este era de Temari ya que era su turno, en el había diversas fotos y recuerdos; pero uno llamo la atención de ella… Un mechón de cabello.

── ¿De dónde salió esto?──pregunto ella confundida de que estuviera eso allí── no recuerdo que eso estuviese aquí antes.

El silencio no se hizo esperar en aquella sala, el azabache tenía una pequeña sonrisa, y toco el pelo de aquella chica.

── Es un regalo que la vida me dio para conocerte, eso fue el primer día en que te vi.

Ella pregunto si era en los exámenes chunnin que paso eso, pero él negó. Y todo lo que ella pensaba de él se fue, ahora creía que se había casado con un psicópata obsesivo.

── Fue el primer día en que ti vi de verdad, cuando apenas tenias 8 años.

Ella no recordaba ese día, pero en su mente vino aquel momento en que estaba tan concentrada en su pelea que no se había dado cuenta de que tenían visitas y que esa visita, seria quien estaría con ella por la eternidad.

── Sabes Shikamaru, fuiste mí decisión correcta ──dijo ella recostándose del ── Te amo.

Él solo la beso, para desconcierto de los demás… Un beso lleno de cariño y amor. Ellos estuvieron conversando cuando su hijo volvió. Pero algo había diferente en él traía un mechón dorado, y traía la mirada más perdida que nunca. Solo corrió a donde sus padre y los abrazo.

──Parece que la historia se repetirá otra vez.


End file.
